Trust, Love, and Everything Inbetween
by Fearless Cookies
Summary: Harry never thought the day would come. That he would have to face his worst enemy once again. No not Voldemort. It isn't Pettigrew or Malfoy either. No, this one is from his childhood. Now, he's in a fight for his life. R&R Won't have a sequel, Also, because of a review, this is a CREATURE!Harry CREATURE!Draco.
1. Chapter 1

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Beryl eyes were distant. They had been, ever since the tiny child had arrived. It caused some worry for a few of the teachers at the school, but the child brushed it off. He would smile an innocent, _happy_ smile and tell them he was fine. He would brush his raven black hair back when he was nervous, and pinch his nose when he was agitated. His pale skin was unmarred except for the scar on his brow. A lightning bolt shaped scar.

No one in his school knew what he was going through. What he was facing alone since long before his Hogwarts years.

* * *

_"Mrs. Dursley, he needs to be hospitalized. This is a serious matter. If you cannot afford it, I'll take care of his financial needs. He has Leukemia!" Harry heard the doctor outside the room yell at his aunt. He gave his cousin a confused look. Harry was holding a bloodstained rag to his nose for a nosebleed._

_"What's Leukemia?" The five year old whispered to the slightly older boy._

_"Cancer, I think."_

_"I WON'T HAVE IT! HE-"_

_"You let that boy get help, or so help me, I will call the cops about the bruises I saw around his neck! Those are hand marks, woman!"_

_"I bruised?" Harry asked in surprise. He never bruised._

_"Fine. You take care of all his bills."_

* * *

"Harry!" The fifteen year old blink, looking at his ruined potion as another drop of blood fell. "Professor Snape!" The man looked up as Harry tilted his head back and pulled out the same rag from ten years ago. "Harry's got a bad nosebleed."

"Go to the hospital wing, Potter." Harry stood slowly, Hermione handing him his bag. About three steps from the door, a dizzy spell hit him. Two sets of hands steadied him. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, watch the class. Help me get him to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir." The walk was slow until the Professor gave up and levitated him the the Medical Area. Madam Promfey motioned to what was dubbed 'The Potter Bed' by the Quidditch team.

"A severe nosebleed, Poppy." The matron nodded, rushing to get a potion. "Now, Potter, why are you getting a nosebleed? Did you use one of the infernal twin's pranks?"

"Nob. Id beenb dis way forb a whilbe." He said, downing the potion, and not meeting anyone's eyes. "Can Ron leave? I need to tell you something important, Madam Promfey." She nodded, and the red head was forced to leave. "I have leukemia. Acute Lymphblastic Leukemia. I'm a high risk." The nurse gasped, rushing to her office. The men could hear her speaking to someone at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "I have a doctor!"

"A muggle doctor." Snape corrected.

"I want Doctor Darius though." Harry snapped, glaring.

"Well, too bad. The wizarding-"

"I don't bloody care! I don't want anyone else to know about this!"

"Mr Potter / Harry!" The dark haired boy's head snapped up to face who had came in with Poppy.

"Darius..." The man smiled, handing Harry a white cat. It wore a white shirt with black writing that read 'Good Luck Harry' with a red Wolf howling at a full moon. On the back of the cat was an orange ribbon.

"Hey buddy. If I had known you were _the_ Harry Potter things would have been easier!" Harry smiled softly.

"I didn't know you were a wizard." Harry replied, arms tightly around the cat. "I had a bad nosebleed earlier."

"Yes, Madam Promfey explained to me. Are you feeling better now? How was your summer?" The doctor asked as he started running tests on his patient. A blue glow appeared around him. "Oh Harry..."

"It's came out of remission, hasn't it?" The man hugged him, running a hand through the shaggy hair. "When am I starting the treatments?"

"After I inform your head of house and the headmaster." Snape said dully. Harry watched as he walked away as if in a daze.

"What now?"

"I am sure I can say I have a family emergency, and that I won't be back for a year if not more. I'll still have appointments with St. Mungo's." Harry nodded, yawning. "Get some sleep, buddy."

"Okay..." Harry snuggled into his cat, eyes closing, "you'll be here when I wake up?"

"Of course." The second the child fell asleep, Darius sank into his chair with a groan. "He doesn't need this!"

"Healer Darius-"

"Please, Madam Promfey, it's just Darius. I have spent the last ten years with him. I was the only one to do so, and I'm his oncologist. His relatives have never came to visit him when he was in the hospital, so sick from the treatments he couldn't leave. His only friend was that bear right there that I gave him after his third treatment alone."

"Alone?" The school's nurse asked in surprise.

"Have you ever ran a medical history on him at all?"

"All I'm required to do is recent scans unless I suspect something amiss. Why?"

"Harry has been abused for a long time, Madam." The woman sank into a chair as the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, and Severus returned. "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I wish I was meeting you on better terms."

"Who are you?" Minerva McGonagall demanded.

"I'm Harry's Oncologist. Healer Darius Bishop."

"Oncologist?"

"Harry has A.L.L. it's a form of leukemia." He explained as he removed Harry's glasses, and brushed the teen's hair back. "It's a blood cancer that is out of remission. He was at a high risk before, and maybe even higher now." The man sighed, "if he has any magical family, I need to speak to them."

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't, except Sirius Black."

"Who?" The other adults relaxed.

"A man who was wrongfully accused for the betrayal of Harry's parents and sent to Azkaban. He escaped a few years ago."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get the man here!"

"Shouldn't we wait for Mr. Potter to say if he wants-"

"No, because I know Harry. Just Harry. Not this Boy-Who-Lived, Insane Child, attention-seeking demented person! Harry is Harry. A sick child who needs all the support he can get." Darius snapped, "and knowing just Harry, I know he doesn't want to be a burden to anyone. To just be accepted as who he is!"

"And who is he?" Severus asked, eye brow peaked.

"An abused little boy who just wants a family." Silence followed his words, "and I am filing for him. I won't allow him to go back to the Dursleys. Hopefully I can win in the wizarding world when I couldn't in the muggle."

"You have filed before?"

"Many times. All with evidence of abuse."

"Dear Merlin." Albus Dumbledore sank into the nearest chair. "Petunia was supposed to treat him as her own so the blood wards would work."

"Blood wards?" Darius felt himself drain of color. "You do know those have to be based on feelings of trust and love, correct? Harry doesn't trust anyone, not completely at least." Darius rubbed the bridge of his nose, "he trusts me to treat him fairly, and try to get him out of the Dursleys' hold, but he doesn't think I will. He thinks he's stuck there until he's seventeen."

"He won't be going back. I shall set up an appointment. With your evidence and memories, it should be enough to get a life time sentence for them, and their son in a correctional Facility." Darius sighed in relief.

"I don't think he's going to be waking up anytime soon. I need a room set up for him that is connected to my own. I will be moving things into it tomorrow." The group of school staff nodded. "For now, I need to handle a few things." Darius cast a charm that would tell him when Harry had a nightmare or started to wake up.

"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! R&R and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

When Harry woke up, he could hear people whispering next to his head. He could hear Professors Snape, McGonagall, and a voice he had thought he had dreamed of last night. A voice he had wanted to hear since school had started. He tried not to wince as his stomach lurched.

"You can sit up now, Harry. You're not fooling me with that." Beryl eyes opened to glare at the man. Darius grinned. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Not really?" The man lifted an eyebrow.

"No water, or food?"

"I feel sick."

"Then you need medicine." Harry offered a weak smile, an anti-nausea passed quickly to him. "I have already drawn up a schedule for you that will help with the treatments, and your classes. You are to be in the room connected to my own for the time being until I say so. You are free to bring your friends in as much as you wish. I encourage you to tell them, but I know the real Harry."

"Sorry-"

"Where is my godson, Dumbledore?" Harry paled shooting his oncologist an injured look.

"You sent for him?"

"Harry, he's family-"

"I'm dying!" Harry snapped as the door opened. A slacked mouth Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood there. "Bloody Hell."

"Dying?" Croaked the men as one. Harry clutched the cat close.

"Buddy, I just-"

"You idiot! I didn't want them knowing!"

"What's going on? Why is he dying?" Demanded Sirius as he sat next to Harry.

"I have cancer." Within second, Remus and Sirius were hugging him close. "It's not that big-"

"You idiot!" Remus rebuked, "of course it's a big deal! You're our cub. The only baby marauder." Harry felt tears well as he rest his forehead on the werewolf's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I thought..."

"It's okay. You'll get through this. You're not going to die. You're going to live to a ripe age of one hundred and ninety-nine years." Sirius muttered, hands clutching's Harry's shoulders. "We'll be right there next to you. Of course, I'll need to be in my animagus form, but I'll help protect you."

"I-" Harry shook his head. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"Oh prongslet...they really did a number on you, didn't they? I love you. I don't like seeing you hurt so much." Harry closed his eyes, soaking up his surrogate uncles' comfort. As soon as he was asleep, Sirius broke down. "Mooney, this isn't fair!"

"I know, Padfoot. But he isn't alone because he has us, his healer, teachers, and friends."

"I hate to interrupt, but Delores Umbridge is on her way here." Minerva said softly, "it's best if you change into your animagus form, Sirius." As the toad-like woman entered, she saw a werewolf, huge black dog, the deputy headmistress, an unknown male, and Harry Potter. All but the latter were around his bed.

"Ahem, why are you all here? And who are you?" She demanded of Darius, who frowned disapproving of her.

"I have been his healer since he was five. He is highly sick, and I would appreciate it if you didn't wake him." Darius snapped, casting a silencing ward around Harry. "What do you need?"

"Mr. Potter has a detention with me. I demand that he goes."

"He is in no condition to leave his bed for the bathroom, let alone to your classroom. If you try to take him from this room, I will file a Healer's Oath against you." The ministry lackey paled before glaring.

"I am a high-"

"I don't give a damn. You can be Morgana LeFay for all I care, if you have no business within this sickbay, I demand you leave." The woman glared, backing up.

"The minister will hear of this!"

"And you tell him he has no control over St. Mungo's, as it has been for a millennium. We healers are not your tools. We heal who needs it, be it a criminal or innocent. Man or woman. Old or young. Get the hell out. I, Healer Darius Moore Bishop, upon my magic, expel Delores Umbridge from my patient, Harry James Potter's, medical rooms, files, and insist that she is kept from harming him." A blue light appeared, connecting the adults before two blue scrolls materialized. A flash of fire, and they were off to the ministry and St. Mungo's.

"You-"

"Get out!" He snapped, and a flash of white before the toad-lady was sent through the doors with a dumbfounded look about her.

"That was brilliant." Harry said, opening his eyes with a grin. "That means that she can't use a blood quill on me anymore." The room dropped at least fifty degrees. "What?"

"That item has been forbidden from use since 1822." Darius growled, standing up as he heading to the open window and whistled. Ten minutes passed before an elegant Lanner Falcon. "Hello Seth. I need you to deliver a letter for me."

The man handed over the letter to the bird. He had written it as they waited for Seth. As soon as he was gone, Darius pulled Harry's right hand to look at it.

'I must not tell lie'

"Oh Harry...I'll get her for this. I promise. I know, you _aren't_ a liar. You _never_ lie." Darius swore, sitting down so he could pull the small boy to his side.

"Then why does everyone say that I am? If I'm not a liar, then why doesn't anyone believe me? I'm so sick of this place, Darius." Harry whispered. "I can't leave because Voldemort will just come after me. Yet I don't want to stay because no one trusts me. Why me?"

"Buddy, this world is a cold harsh place. A lot of children are sheltered to that knowledge until they are older. You, however, have always known. You'll get your slice of delight soon." The healer promised, hugging the boy close as if he was his son. "And you have a bunch of people still behind you. Including your godfathers, friends, teachers, and I."

"Mooney said the same thing."

"Then listen to us. Okay? Let us adults handle things for once. You're just a kid."

"But...alright."

"Now, you must be starving. Lets get you some crackers and soup."

"Can I get saltine crackers?" The man chuckled with a nod. For once, Harry smiled a true smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! R&R and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

Harry sighed as his friends came into his private room. Questions were rapidly flying from Hermione's mouth before the door even closed completely. Ron was dicretely looking Harry over as he sat down. Harry smiled to placate them.

"I'll be fine. The treatment just takes a while, so Dr. Bishop is here to take over for Madam Promphey."

"Harry, this isn't common in this world!" Ron protested.

"I'm from both worlds, Ron. Trust me."

"I won't. Not until you tell me what it is." Harry flinched.

"I can't."

"No, you won't. You can tell us anything."

"I can't. You don't understand, and you won't. You'll get emotional and crap and I just need a bit of normalcy in my life right now. What's worse is I can't go to classes until two weeks from now."

"What? Why?" Hermione screeched.

"Because my immune system is shot. The only reason you're allowed in here is there is a charm that kills all germs in the vicinity of the area." Hermione's eyes narrowed and she was gone, dragging Ron behind her.

"We'll see you tomorrow at lunch."

"Oh shit."

"Language, Harry."

"English, Darius." The healer gave him a stern look before sighing. "She's going to figure it out in no time."

"Harry, they won't hate you for not telling them. Now, lets get your treatment started." The next day, Hermione and Ron were back, demanding why he didn't just tell them.

"I don't like being the weakling."

* * *

The hall fell silent as the doors opened. Harry took a deep breath before allowing Ron to drag him to the Gryffindor table. His head was as bald as Voldemort's, his scar in plain sight. As they sat down, a Slytherin started to laugh hysterically. Then murmurs, followed by more laughs and finally questions being thrown at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ron, I don't think I can do this."

"You can, Harry. Because you're not the weakling anymore. You're a brave Gryffindor who knows how to face his fears." The only table that wasn't whispering like the rest was their own. That was because Harry had asked Hermione and Ron to tell their house what was going on. Even Lavender Brown hadn't gossiped about what ails him.

"HEY POTTER! YOUR OLD HAIR STYLE WAS BETTER! WHAT ARE YOU? A WANNA BE DARK LORD?" Harry flinched at Goyle's words. A hush fell once more as he stood, nodding to the Headmaster, who had also stood.

"No, I am not a wanna be dark lord. I'm sick. Or do you not know the concept? I'm dying, idiot, and it'll be long before Voldemort takes me." Flinches crossed almost every face. "But, you know what? I'll die happy, because I'm going to do everything in my power to save the ones that I love. To destroy your 'Master' while you cower in fear because you couldn't say no. If you excuse me, I'm heading to class." The Golden Trio left the stunned hall as they made their way to Potions. The Potions Master nodded at them as they took their seats. "Sir, you should let Voldemort know. He might try something, or think I'm going to die anyways."

"I'll discuss the idea with the Headmaster." The class filled. "Over the next few weeks, I am asked for you to try and create a potion with a fellow classmate. The partners are thus," he tapped the board.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini

Neville Longbottom and Theodore Nott

Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson

Seamus Finnigan and Daphne Greengrass

Hermione Granger and Vincent Crabbe

Lavender Brown and Millicent Bullstrode

Parvati Patil and Tracey Davis

Eloise Midgen and Gregory Goyle

"I don't care what the potion does. Nor do I care if you get along. Everyone is stuck with their partner until after new years. Potter, Draco, my office." With shaking legs, Harry followed the two Slytherins into the aforementioned room. "Now, Mr. Potter is highly ill. This is why I paired the two of you. If he should be unable to help at some point, I know you can handle it, Draco."

"So he wasn't just causing a scene?"

"No I wasn't." Harry snapped, glaring. "I was telling the truth. I have maybe a year left if my treatment doesn't take again. If it does, I may have a long time."

"What are you ill with." Harry flinched away.

"I have cancer. High Risk out of remission cancer."

"Wait, you mean you have been treated before?"

"Yes." Harry let his gaze drift about the room. "I was diagnosed when I was five. Healer Bishop has been my doctor since." Green met silver. The fifteen year old flinched back at the hurting look in said eyes. "Malfoy?"

"You can't die!" The slightly older boy cried. Harry frowned at the slight ring to the voice. "You can't!"

"I can't-"

"We'll make the cure!"

"Draco, stop this nonsense."

"But Uncle Sev-"

"Mr. Potter, I need you to leave. I must speak to my godson alone." Harry gave the blond one last questioning look before he left. About thirty minutes later, the two entered the classroom, and class was dismissed.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as they entered the Charms Class room. So Harry retold the whole episode.

"Sounds like he's really hoping you'll win this war, or..." Hermione trailed off. "I need to do more research. I'll tell you what I find." The day finished slowly for Harry, who ended up cutting History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts to go sleep. He was exhausted and concerned. He fell asleep reading a book that Sirius had given him.


	4. Chapter 4

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! R&R and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

Harry sighed as he sat at the Gryffindor table. His very bones ached. He just wanted to sleep.

"Harry?" Harry lifted his pounding head to meet Hermione's gaze. He had dark circles around his eyes, and was chalk pale. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't sleep well last night. Nightmares." She nodded. That's when the post arrived. Gasps filled the air as the magazines were read.

**YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS RISEN!  
****The Boy-Who-Lived tells the truth!**

**...**

**THE DARK LORD'S BACK!  
****ATTACK ON LONDON BY DEATH EATERS  
****Losses listed on pg.7**

**...**

**DUMBLEDORE RREINSTATED as CHIEF WARLOCK of the WIZENGAMONT  
and SUPREME MUGWUMP of the INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION of WIZARDS  
**

**...**

**SIRIUS BLACK: INNOCENT!  
Peter Petigrew Spotted in London attack  
More on Black pg.16  
More on Peter Petigrew pg.20  
The attack on the Potters pg.21**

Harry flipped to the page for losses. It explained why Lavender Brown, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and the Creevey brothers were gone. They had lost their families. The trio looked up at a sharp and loud bark. A grim like dog raced through the open doors and transformed in plain view of everyone as Sirius Black.

"Prongslet!"

"Sirius!" The man hugged the boy close, nearly crying. "This isn't a dream right? Because if I wake up tomorrow and find out it was-"

"It isn't a dream, pup! I'm a free man!"

* * *

About a week later, things had returned to normal, except for a few people. The Creevey boys, Zabini, Nott, and Lavender barely talked to their friends. However, the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood by their housemates.

"Hey Potter, I need a sample of your cancer." Draco said that weekend.

"Why?"

"Because even if we don't create the cure, I'm going to do my damn hardest to do so." Harry frowned.

"Why are you so adamant about me being cured? It's not like me dying will affect you."

"Ah, but you see, it will. Now, can you get it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just answer me!"

"Why should I? Why do you want to help me? I thought we were enemies? You hate me!" Harry felt his breath quicken at the blond's sharp gaze. All of a sudden, the abandoned classroom seemed too small.

"Never, have I hated you. All of it was an act, Harry James Potter." The younger wizard dimly noted that the Slytherin was inches away from him. All it would take for them to be touching was a step. The blond took that step, leaning Harry against the desk until he couldn't bend any more, their mouths inches apart. "Do you get it, yet?" Harry's whole mind jerked to a standstill as Draco kissed him. His breath hitched at the simple peck.

Then he was running through the halls, mind on overdrive. He didn't stop until he was on the floor with his rooms. The only reason he had, was he ran into Darius.

"Wow! Harry!" The healer stabilized him with practiced ease. "Where's the fire?"

"Malfoy-hate-not hate-kiss-couldn't breathe!"

"You thought that Draco Malfoy hated you, but he doesn't and kissed you, causing you to catch your breath?" The gasping teen nodded, tears falling. "Oh Harry, what am I going to do with you?" The man chuckled softly, leading his patient into their sitting room. "Do you hate him?"

"_No_." They sat down on the couch.

"Then I don't see the problem."

"I'm dying, Darius! I can't...I won't put him through that!"

"We have no idea if you are dying or not." The man interjected. "It's better to have loved and lost than not at all. Harry, I had my chance, and every second since then, I have beaten myself up for not going after her. She was perfect. Beautiful on the inside and out. She died two years after she had asked me out. We were best friends."

"But I'm not friends with him. Frenemies, maybe, but not friends!"

"Harry, that doesn't matter, You have been in the same school for the last five years."

"Why do you have to make so much sense?" The healer chuckled once more, pulling Harry into a hug. "Thanks, Darius."

"You might want to go find him before he thinks it was a rejection." Harry nodded, picking up his stuffed animal as he made his way out of the hall. He pulled out an old piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear, I'm up to no good." He tapped the paper and 'Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, are Proud to present the Marauder's Map' came across the folded paper. Malfoy was in the same place that Harry had left him. Storing the map away with a quick "Mischief Managed" he was running back to the blond Slytherin. He entered slowly, his white cat tight in his arms. "Malfoy?" The blond's head snapped up, and Harry flinched at the tear tracks. "I'm sorry I just ran. I was overloaded and I reacted on instinct. I don't like being touched outside of hugs, and hands near my neck send me into hyperventilation."

"So what? You won't ever kiss anyone?" Harry flinched.

"I...don't know. You don't understand. My family only ever touched me to hurt me. Even then it was mostly with a belt, stick, or frying pan. The ones who did touch me, outside of my family, only did for their _amusement_." The anger that was in Draco's eyes faded into horror before anger again. Only it wasn't directed at Harry.

"Potter, do you know what you are?" Harry felt himself subconsioucly touch his tailbone where a glamoured tail was. "You do?"

"My accidental magic hid them."

"You do know you don't have to hide right?" Harry shrugged.

"When I was three, they only amused the men. Even after I learned it was normal here, I couldn't bring myself to remove the glamour."

"You're not going back."

"Duh, I'm under Healer Bishop's care until further notice."

"No, you're not going back." Harry frowned, realizing the blond would never allow him to go near the Dursleys again.

"Malfoy, my godfather is freed. He is taking me in if Healer Bishop doesn't want me." Draco frowned depended. "Please, you got to understand. He's the only person I have left of my old life outside of Remus. I barely have any memories of that age. I can only remember the night they died."

"I see. Lets call it a night. I'll see you Saturday, same time."

"How did you know about them?" A shimmer, then wings appeared on Draco's back.

"I'm a Draman. We'll talk later-"

"Can we meet tomorrow instead?" The blond hesitated before nodding. "Okay. See you later."

"Good night." With a smile, Harry left.


	5. Chapter 5

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Okay, I wanted to say, yes, Harry is meant to be emotional, he is going though a lot right now.**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! R&R and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Harry sighed as he downed a potion. At the same time, Darius walked in. In a flash of speed, he hand the potion vial in his hand smelling it.

"Harry, what did you just take?"

"Liquid glamour. I've been taking it since I was four. Aunt Petunia bought it for me."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was told not to tell anyone. I did once. The punishment hurt. A lot."

"Oh, Harry. Why would you even need it?"

"Because I have cat ears and a tail. Always have. My accidental magic was faulty at best, so Aunt Petunia got me this."

"I see..." The man summoned a potion vial and parchment and quill. "Take this potion and touch the parchment." Harry did as instructed. "You haven't gone through an inheritance." Harry flinched. "No, it's okay. Some creatures, such as hybrids, are born showing one part, and not another. When you turn sixteen you should get your other half. Now, lets see..." The man frowned. "That shouldn't be possible. You shouldn't have cancer if this is true."

"Why? What am I?"

"A Aniphyr. It's a ani-human/vamphyr hybrid." The man said frowning, "but an Anivphyr is healthy no matter what as a child."

"Even if we are half-blood?" The man froze. "My mother was a muggleborn, Darius."

"Huh...that doesn't make sense. Half-blood through a muggle is possible, but not a muggleborn."

"What do you mean? That my mum wasn't a muggleborn?"

"I'll have Severus make a heritage potion."

* * *

"Harry, that isn't possible. If it's true, then your grandmother or father cheated and had Lily." Hermione whispered, eyes wide. "I mean, it's possible with the Cold War and such, but..."

"I think one of them did. I have to take a heritage test." Harry eyed his anti-fever potion with a disgusted look. "I don't want to take it."

"Harry, you will take that, or I will tell everyone you have a stuffed cat." Ron snapped, glaring. Harry stared at him wide eyed.

"You wouldn't dare! Kitty-Kat is my support!" Hermione slapped Ron, who grumbled.

"I was only trying to get him to take the potion. I mean, if Malfoy found out we're not treating him right..." Harry flinched downing the potion as he hurriedly rounded his things up.

"I'll see you later, I'm going to be late if I don't get going." He shouldered his bag and rushed to the room he had met Draco in yesterday. The blond had to steady him as he tripped over the door's eve. The slightly older wizard grinned.

"Falling for me?" Harry felt his cheek flush.

"You wish." Draco chuckled, but Harry could tell it was forced. "I got the sample."

"Can I see you without the glamour?"

"No."

"Please."

"I look like a hairless cat! I won't, not until my hair has grown back!" Draco smirked.

"Oh really?"

"And only I can remove it!" Harry stuck out his tongue before pulling away. He handed over the cell sample the potions-master-in-training had wanted. "Is this a big enough sample?" It was a vial filled with bone marrow.

"Yes, that's perfect." Harry watched as he sat up a desk. "So what should we make for class?" He pulled out a microscope.

"I was thinking that we could make a potion that give people animal ears and tails that match their personality."

"That sounds okay."

"I've kinda already started on it this summer." Harry muttered with a blush. "I just can't figure out how to make it temporary."

"Did you try adding piperweed?"

"What is it? I never hear of it."

"To muggles, it's highly rare. It is something of legend for them. It's tended to a creature called a Piper. A Piper leads children astray when they misbehave. If it can't scare the child into behaving, it kills said child."

"Those things are real?"

"Of course, Pipers aren't like that," at that Harry relaxed a bit. "They feed off of a child's magic until nothing is left of it." Harry paled.

"As in it kills children?"

"A child's magic is pure and untouched. It is wild magic that reacts to raw emotion of it's holder. Stronger the child, the longer it can feed. There was a rumor that Merlin died because he ran out of magic thanks to the creature."

"What do they look like?"

"Like little pixies from muggle society. They come in all colours and whatnot."

"Is it safe to use the piperweed stuff?"

"Of course it is! The ingredient is used in many potions. Mostly are for replenishing your magic. The reason the Piper feeds off the child is so it can transfer the magic to the plants."

"A muggle pixie?" Harry asked dimly, already miles away in a different time.

* * *

_"But Mrs. Malcain!" Harry perked up, looking out the open door. He had gotten in trouble for 'Copy Dudley's homework.' The teacher hated him because he had turned her wig blue somehow once. Though he knew that that was impossible! And so did she._

_"Enough, Kyla! There is nothing flying around you! No bug, or...or little person!" However, Harry could see what the girl was talking about._

_It was a little person. About the size of a matured tulip. She had blue everything. Hair, skin, eyes, and wings. It looked like a pixie from Walt Disney's Fantasia. She was dancing around the girl, laughing much like Harry's uncle. Then she bit Kyla's nose. Harry could see a white light connect them, coming from Kyla. The girl had been looking faint for a long time. Her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she passed out._

_Kyla never came back to school._

* * *

"Harry?"

"Oh Godric...Kyla, why didn't I help you!" Draco frowned, and Harry told him what had happened. "But why didn't it go after me? I have always had responsive magic, even though my family...anyways, I've always had emotional magic."

"I think, even among the Pipers, your name means something, Harry." Harry sat down, covering his eyes.

"Kyla died. She died! My only friend died and I didn't even know!" Draco hesitantly pulled the now sobbing boy into a hug. Harry tensed for a second, before soaking up the contact. "We were only six!" Eventually Harry fell asleep against him, and Draco took him to his godfather, Severus Snape.

"I didn't know where to take him, Uncle Sev."

"I will take him to his rooms. What happened?"

"I told him about Pipers. He...he lost a friend to one, and didn't even know it. He'd seen the Piper bite her."

"No one should see that. It is rare that a creature like that would have passed Harry by."

"Maybe even among them, his name stands."

"Yes, maybe." Severus took the boy to his room after bidding his godson a goodnight.


	6. Chapter 6

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**WARNING: CROSS-DRESSING outfits' links are on my profile. Longest chapter I've written yet!**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing but the design for the cat! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six**

Harry grumbled to himself as he added the required three drops of blood to the heritage potion. Severus and Darius shared uneasy looks as it filled out the three generations.

_Charlus Potter+__Dorea Black__-__Harold Potter+Lola Prewett-__James Potter+Lilly Evans-Cyneric - Harry Potter-__Cyneric_

_Wizard + Witch - Wizard + Witch - Wizard + Aniphyr_

___Jackson Evans + Hailey Smith - Jacky Evans + Missy Cyneric - Lilly Evans-Cyneric + ____James Potter ____- Harry Potter-__Cyneric + ? ? ?_

_____No Magic + No Magic - No Magic + Aniphyr - Aniphyr + Wizard - Aniphyr + ? ? ?_

"Cyneric?"

"It seems your aunt has lied to you even more. Apparently she was a squib." Darius sighed. "Come on, lets get writing a letter. I would know that name anywhere. You are from royal blood. Your name means Royal Power." Harry flinched, "don't worry, I'm sure they will only send a guard. I'm guessing that your aunt must take a dampener in order to hide what she is. I am thankful I got to you before she could start you on them."

"Why? What do they do?"

"They hide your creature sides. Completely destroying them eventually." Harry nodded in understanding. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Relieved, actually. It means that my grandparents aren't cheaters." Darius chuckled, ruffling the teen's short messy hair.

* * *

Christmas came around rather quickly for the Hogwarts students and staff. Plans were made, and the student body was staying over the break because of another Ball, costume this time, that Draco had talked the aniphyr into going to.

"Harry, come on!" Draco whined, tapping his foot by the doorway of the boy's room. With a sigh, Harry came out pouting. Hermione giggled at his expense. "Wow, Hermione."

"I'm not wearing this." Harry snapped, running a hand through his hair. It'd started growing again, but was red at the moment. Looking up, he flushed at Draco's lust filled gaze.

The boy had been left at Hermione's mercy because of a lost bet between him and Draco. He was wearing a dark green velvet halter Christmas costume dress with an underbust keyhole opening, red and silver striped bow, white plush trim, and the wide black vinyl Santa belt He wore a matching green velvet hat, and a pair of easy silver lace up leather boots featuring a platform sole with a five inch flared heel, inner zipper and a green lace-up front. Around his neck was a silver ribbon and bell. His cat ears were visible, as was his tail. He had a bit of blush on his cheeks, clear gloss on his lips, and red sparkles on his eye lids.

Hermione was wearing a flocked velvet dress with faux fur trim and red metallic accents, tulle petticoat, hat with faux fur and bell accent, stripe tights, belt, and the shoe covered with bell accent. Her shoes were green five inch stilettos. Her hair was strait, and she had her nails painted red. She had the same make up on as Harry's, but with green sparkles.

Draco and Ron were both wearing a soft green coat with polished gold buttons, white plush trimmed collar and cuffs, black belt, cropped greens, green and white plush hat, and the red and white striped socks.

"I'm not wearing this Draco." Harry snapped, face turning nearly as red as his hair.

"You look like a Weasley doing that. Think the hair will stay?" Ron asked, distracting Harry.

"I dunno. My hair was originally this color to begin with." His group of friends shared uneasy looks. "What?"

"When you were seven, a picture was published of you. You had black hair."

"Well, yeah, it was probably right after my hair grew back." Harry shrugged, then frowned. "How did they get my picture?"

"By your school." Harry sighed sadly. Hermione smile wistfully. "Do you think it would have been easier on you, if you had looked like this when Professor Snape first saw you?" Harry flinched.

Every since his hair had grown back, the potions master had been giving him regretful looks. Now that his hair wasn't black, he looked practically nothing like his father, but his mother. His hair was even flat now that it had grown to his shoulders. Even his cat appendages were red.

Just then Ginny came in. Her outfit included a mini dress, a pair of leg spats and a hat. Her shoes were black four inch stilettos. Spotting Harry, she lifted the camera in her hands and snapped a picture. Harry glared at her.

"Delete it, now!"

"I don't think so! You look hot in a dress, Harry! I promise, I won't show anyone who doesn't go to the ball."

"And you can't sell any either."

"Okay, okay! I promise. Now lets go!" The girls grabbed his arms, dragging him to the Great Hall. The second they entered, all noise stopped, eyes on them. Dean, dressed as a reindeer in a brown tux, took Ginny's arm, Ron had Hermione, and the girls gave Harry to Draco. The Group all sat at one table, Seamus and Lavender joing them along with Neville and Luna.

"You look beautiful, Harry." Luna said dreamily. Harry flushed brightly, bowing his head.

"Isn't he?" Harry hid his flinch masterfully as Draco softly kissed his palm. They ordered their dinners, and talked about anything that came to mind. Eventually, the music started, and Draco stood. The blond bowed at the waist, holding out his left hand. "May I have this first dance?" Harry hesitantly accepted the offer. The aristocrat lead him to the center of the room, where only a few people were. With a blush, Harry curtsied as Draco bowed again.

Harry found himself locked in a daze as Draco lead him in the waltz. It was easier to be directed and not leading. He realized he liked this ball much more than he did during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His green eyes couldn't look away from mercury ones. It stole his breath away. This continued for a few more waltzes. Then the temp changed and Harry was spun around, Draco's hand's locked on his hips.

Almost every student on the floor was grinding against each other. Harry noticed that the teachers didn't approve, but didn't stop their fun. Harry felt like his cheeks would be permanently red by the night's end as he and Draco ground against each other. He could feel his date's hardness, and his own answering erection.

"This okay?" The Draman whispered in his ear. Harry moaned at the huskiness of it, and nodded quickly, grinding back harder. The music came to an end, and Draco lead the aniphyr to their table for a drink. Harry grinned when he realized Hermione had gotten Ron out on the dance floor.

"Thank you for making me come to the dance, Draco. I'm actually having fun this time." Draco grinned back, "but I'm still mad about the dress."

"You know you love it! Come on, if someone from the press walked in right now, they wouldn't even know it's you." Harry smiled brightly. They danced a few more songs before deciding to call it a night. As they reached Harry and Darius's rooms, Harry spun to face him.

"I had fun. More fun than I've had for almost a year now." He licked his lips, and Draco's eyes followed the movement. When grey eyes looked up, Draco noticed Harry was watching his lips.

"May I kiss you goodnight, Harry" A barely noticeable nod was made. Draco gently kissed the red haired teen. A small gasp, and small hands were curling in blond hair. It was with great effort that Draco pulled away. "Sleep well, Harry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." With a peck to the cheek, Draco was gone, and Harry drifted inside the rooms. He fell on the couch with a sigh as Darius, Remus, and Sirius entered. "That was the best day in my life." He said dreamily.

"I'm glad you had fun, Prongslet." Sirius chuckled, patting the boy's head. "You look so much like your mother right now, it's scary. I was so surprised when I saw you two years ago. I remembered a little boy with fiery red hair, not black. Now, I guess it makes sense." Harry smiled, before yawning widely. "Got get some sleep."

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"normal talk"

_"Thinking"_

**"Parselmouth and AN"**

**Fearless Cookies owns nothing from the Harry Potterverse!**

**Chapter Seven**

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. The O.W.L.s were upon them, and he had a nasty headache from a mix of studying and his medicine. He and Draco had advanced in their relationship, but it was still modest. Harry was still skittish around touch, and when they snogged, he would bolt if the Draman tried to lay him on his back.

"Harry, what's going to happen this summer?" Draco asked the night before the testing. He was laying on a leather chaise with his boyfriend laying across him.

"Dunno. Probably going to be going through more chemo and such. Depends on how my testing comes back in two weeks." Harry locked gazes with the blond. The two shared an intense, but sweet kiss. "I'm slowly losing my heart to you, Draco Malfoy."

"I've already given you, mine." A small dusting of pink appeared on Harry's cheeks. "I'm glad you gave me a chance."

"Me too." The two looked up as Sirius and Remus walked in the door followed by Darius. They were arguing, nearly shouting. "What's going on?"

"Someone had the gall to suggest to the minister that I'm not a fit guardian." Darius growled, stalking to his liquor cabinet. Harry frowned, watching as the man swallowed a shot of firewhiskey before relaxing. "Lucius Malfoy has petition for custody."

"Hell no! Who better to take care of me than my healer?"

"I can say that my father is a Death Eater who got away with things. He won't be getting Harry." Draco growled, arms tightening on Harry's waist. Harry buried his head in the older teen's chest.

* * *

"This is the Custody Hearing of Harry J. Potter!" Said Amelia Bones, glancing at Harry. "Will the petitioner raise?" Lucius did as told, smirking, but also glaring at his son. Draco was seated beside Harry. "There has been a request of veritaserum. Do you accept this request?"

"I do not see a reason to do so." The blond sneered slightly.

"Not even when it is your own son who questions your motives?" Amelia asked, a fine eyebrow raising.

"No, not even then." Harry winced, clutching onto Draco. The blond kept hold of his hand as he stood.

"I contest! My father hates Harry! Plus, I cannot date Harry if we are made brothers! I'm a Draman, it runs in the family. Harry is my _mate_." Amelia's eyes narrowed.

"Choice is overruled. The contested must take the veritaserum." The auror adminishered the potion. "What is your name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

"How old are you?"

"Forty years old."

"Why is it you wish to adopt Harry J. Potter?"

"To hand him over to my Lord." Gasps could be heard through the court.

"Who is your Lord?" Fudge demanded angrily.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort." The man was stunned by multiple aurors.

"Mr. Potter, I am-" Fudge started, but the Potter-Cyneric heir glared.

"Fuck off! I'm sick of you trying to get into my life! Leave me alone, or I'll contact the Cynerics!" The man paled.

"How did you find out-" Harry felt his mouth fall open in shock before he growled, his glamour falling. His eyes flashed brightly in the dim lighting.

"You will leave him alone, Fudge!" Draco growled, yanking Harry back before he could attack the man. "Come on, love. Lets get back. We have our Charms O.W.L.s in an hour." Within minutes of leaving the ministry, Hermione was babbling away at Harry, giving him last minute reminders.

* * *

Their testing ended the day before Harry's check up. All of his friends, family, and boyfriend were waiting on the news their nerves set to high as Darius stumbled through the door with a smile on his face.

"It went into remission!" Harry couldn't stop the happy sobs that escaped as his loved ones cheered. Draco held him close, whispering sweet nothings. He hiccuped as he calmed down, leaning into his boyfriend's hold. The others watched in amusement as he fell asleep. "He's changing so fast from the little kid that I knew. It took me years to be able to even touch his hand." Draco smiled.

"Love changes people. I should know." The others snickered. "I want to take him to America or Australia this year. A clause that the first Malfoy made was that should the heir are not disinherited, then if the current head Malfoy gets incarcerated, then the title of lord falls to his heir." Draco gave a wolfish grin. "It insured most Malfoys to stay true Slytherins." The aniphyr muttered something in his sleep, snuggling close to Draco. "When will his vampire side awaken?"

"This summer, on his birthday. Hopefully it will purge the cancer from his system. Vampires may not be immortal, but they can't become sick. I did research. Most aniphyrs that are born with their anihuman side first, tend to have a fatal illness. Not always treatable and die before they reach sixteen."

"Like Harry nearly did?" Hermione whispered sadly. Draco ran a hand through black tresses.

"Well, now he can live his life. We'll defeat Voldemort, and then everyone can shove off." Draco said, glaring at the fire. His looks softened when his mate snuggled closer.

"You're right, and he won't be alone." Severus said softly, glancing about the room. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Lavender were speaking to themselves, smiling like loons. Remus and Sirius were speaking in hushed tones, hands held fast together. The potions master glanced at the man leaning against the wall next to him. "He has everyone in this room, and quite a few others outside of it as well. He will never be alone again."


End file.
